These Moments
by rhpoifan
Summary: A little Careese story starting near the end of The Crossing. What maybe could've happened had they left through a different door and Simmons wasn't there.


_The first ever story I posted accepted the final moments of The Crossing, I guess because the scene came to me and I went with it. Thanks so much for the feedback on that one!_

_Now I'm shifting a little because I don't actually want to accept that Joss Carter is gone. So this second posting begins near the end of The Crossing - before tragedy ensues yet embracing all the great moments leading up to it._

_Thanks to the writers of and readers of Carter/Reese and other POI stories. I love the relationships between the show's characters and that definitely includes theirs._

_Characters and opening dialogue are from Person of Interest._

* * *

They had yet to say them, but the words were always there. In their eyes. In all they did to protect each other. And the words were there, wrapped warmly within the words they did say.

There they were, sitting across from each other as they did on the first day they met.

"Seems like the only time you need a name now is when you're in trouble," said John, thinking back once again to the day he met Carter and how important that moment was. "So," he paused, thinking of what he'd shared with her, of the kiss, of the effect she had on him. A smile began to form, "am I in trouble?"

Joss reassured him with a smile.

John had revealed so much to her. She changed him. He could not lose her. The words were spoken. John could not risk holding them in any longer. They were begging for release. And the thought of not telling her in that moment was far more daunting than saying the words aloud.

When it appeared his time was up, he had to let her know all she was to him. The journey from his brokenness was trying, but she was a constant, always pulling him back, moving him forward, making him better.

Now here they were, sharing a moment of calm between dangers. Leaving the walls of the precinct, there could be more threats to his life and hers. But he was not ready to let this moment go. And neither was she.

As they left the room, Joss handed him a plastic bag. "Something's missing," said John.

"No permit," she replied.

John was surprised but nodded, understanding, "Guess it was time for an upgrade."

"The sooner the better," she replied. "With Simmons still out there, we both need to be on guard."

"We'll get him. Don't worry."

Joss' expression became more serious. "I'll feel much better once we do."

They were walking out of the entrance to the precinct, toward the parking garage.

"I don't see myself getting much sleep tonight."

John could still see the concern in her eyes. If only they could step back to that moment minutes ago when both of them forgot, even if very briefly, that there could still be a threat lurking around each corner.

"You can stay at my place tonight." The words seemed to escape freely. It was as if each release gave him more courage for the next.

Joss paused for a few moments. "Might be a good idea, you being unarmed and all.".

It wasn't often John was offered protection, but it felt so good to know she wanted to protect him.

"Thank you, detective."

She smirked, nodding in the direction of her car.

Joss slid into the driver's seat and placed her gun on the passenger seat. John got into the car. "Just in case," said Joss, and John took her gun in his hand.

He gave her directions, but they didn't talk much during the drive to John's place. Both felt somewhat exposed as they drove down dark city streets together, knowing trouble could be closer than they wished to admit. And yet, it was liberating, and they felt safe together.

The two arrived at John's loft. "Oh, we're going through the front? How special," Joss said in a teasing tone. John smiled and held the front door open for her.

Her eyes widened, seeing the place for the first time. "Wow."

"Not what you expected?"

"Not quite," she replied. He nodded gently. But as Joss looked around, she noticed that though the place was spacious, there was very little furniture or decor on the walls. It was almost impersonal. And that was not surprising to her. She wondered how much time he actually spent within these walls. And for a brief moment, she wondered who else had been invited inside.

"I'm gonna call Taylor and his dad, just to let them know everything's okay."

"Sure, I'll let the others know," John said, walking to the kitchen to give Joss some privacy. Though Harold had probably tracked his location and knew he was back at the loft.

While in the kitchen, John looked in the refrigerator and cabinet for things he could offer Joss if she was hungry. It was clear he needed to do some grocery shopping before her next visit.

"Okay, Tay. Let your dad know. Love you too, baby. Sure, I'll put him on."

Joss walked around the corner to find John. Holding up her phone, "for you," she said.

John took the phone.

"Hi, John."

"Hey, Taylor."

Joss smiled seeing the softness with which John spoke to her son.

"Thanks. I probably wasn't quite as badass as your mom described," John said as he looked over at Joss and smiled. He could see the warm look in her eyes and it made his heart beat slightly faster. He turned to regain his focus.

"Don't forget I saw you in action that time you came out of nowhere to save me," said Taylor.

"I remember. I remember you being very brave."

"I know my mom doesn't ask for help a lot of times, but I'm glad she called you. Like I told her, there are a lot of people who care about her. She just has to let people help sometimes."

"I know she's glad to have you on her team."

"You too. I know it means a lot. Thanks for having her back."

"Of course," John replied, taking in the weight of Taylor's words.

John looked back at Joss who was looking elsewhere but still listening to every word he said. She couldn't help but think of how they had gotten here, how they came to care so much. In the beginning, he was a criminal she needed to catch and put behind bars. Now, he was a close friend - dare she think maybe more - and someone she could trust. Even her son had developed a fondness of him. And as terrifying as that was, she was happy and surprisingly comfortable with where they were now.

"Okay. Bye, Taylor." John hung up the phone and handed it back to Joss.

"Seems you're always looking out for us. I think Taylor's noticed too," she said almost playfully.

"Well, you know, comes with the job," John replied.

"Oh, is that it?" Joss teased back.

His expression changed. "Not all of it."

John's reply took her breath away for a moment and she was sure he could read her. John noticed as Joss ran her hand along her arm.

"I'll get an extra blanket for you."

"You're not gonna sleep in the bathtub are ya?"

John smiled back at Joss. "Well I don't plan on sleeping much this time either."

"Me neither," Joss said, leaving the teasing tone behind. After all they had been through, it might be hard to rest.

Even if John was tired, he would stay up to keep watch and to protect her.

When John returned with a blanket, Joss was sitting at the foot of his bed, looking toward the windows. She turned when she saw him and her eyes softened. "Thanks." John sat next to her and placed the blanket down on the other side of him.

After a few moments passed, Joss placed her hand on John's and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you for the hand," she said.

"Thanks for taking it," he said, looking down at both their hands between them on the bed then looking back at her.

"I couldn't have done this without you," Joss continued.

Hearing those words in that moment was everything to him.

"Do you think it'll ever really be over?"

"Others before you wanted to bring down HR, but the operation was so vast. You accepted the challenge. You've done everything to end it. If it was ever possible, which I believe it is, this will be the time."

Joss looked at John to find his eyes set intently on her. The work they did and the lives they lived put them at great risk. Yet miraculously, they could pull each other from the dangerous world that surrounded them, and find themselves together, away from it all.

Everything was there in their eyes. The trust they had built. The safeness they felt. The promises kept. Still, both were slightly unsure of themselves in this moment. And neither was very comfortable with that uncertainty.

"Sun will be up in a few hours," Joss said, turning to face the windows. "Think we'll make it?" She turned back to face him.

"I can make us some coffee."

"Sure," she said, removing her hand from his and putting it back at her side.

"Okay." The sudden movement had caught him off guard. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," she replied, smiling softly.

John went to the kitchen for a few minutes.

When he returned to the main room, Joss was asleep at the foot of his bed. John placed the two coffee mugs on the table and walked over to her. He got his pillow and gently lifted her head to place his pillow there. Her eyes opened for a second as she shifted a little and seemed to smile, then she fell right back to sleep.

It pleased him to see her so peaceful and to know she felt safe in his care to finally close her eyes and rest.

John walked over to a window and looked out at the dark city. There would always be threats to them within that city. It would never be easy.

When Joss' number was up, he was there to protect her. When his number was up, he had her there to give him strength. The strength to fight his fate. The strength to reveal what she meant to him.

John looked back at Joss.

Soon, the sun would be rising, and there was no way to know what trials they would face. But they had come so far. And John could feel the magnitude of this moment and could look forward to a tomorrow.


End file.
